Symmetry
by shrieking minties 51
Summary: Lee smiles knowingly and Kankurou falls silent. Kankurou will willingly give himself just this one taste of what he wants. One taste will never be enough for a regular person, but they’re ninja, and ninja don’t need love. [LeexGaa, LeexKan, NaruxKan]


**God, I just realized how unfaithful I am to my favourite pairing! (LeeGaa, in case you've been living under a rock). I feel so... dirty for writing this... not only because it's crap (I was trying a new style). All praises to the ten'o'clock muse for this one again! REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING!!!!... (just the plot)**

* * *

Love is a thing of patience. A game, if you will. A game that Kankurou is an undisputed champion at playing, but a game he has yet to win. The chances at winning this game (Kankurou feels the need to remind himself) are one in the number of stars in the sky. Or maybe, he wonders in his weaker moments, just a chance that small for someone like him. 

Love is a thing of endurance. A test, if you will. A test that Lee is an expert at taking, but a test he has yet to complete. The chances of acing this test (Lee feels the need to remind himself) are one in the number of grains of sand on the Earth. Or maybe, he wonders in his weaker moments, just a chance that small for someone who tries to find love in all the wrong places (he thinks of his lost chances with Sakura and all the mistakes he is currently making with Gaara when he tells himself this).

The two have a lot in common, Lee casually admits during one conversation where they, by pure chance or perhaps by influence of fate, happen to admit these… insecurities of sorts, and Kankurou has to agree.

Kankurou, while often loudmouthed and arrogant, is a wonderfully giving person. This, Lee decides, is probably the reason the puppeteer thinks love is all about patience. Lee, while kind and seemingly non-threatening, is a spectacularly competitive soul. This, Kankurou decides is probably the main reason Lee thinks that love is a test.

Lee comments as they reveal these parts of themselves on how life always seems to have a lovely symmetry to it. Kankurou silently agrees, but in an act that could only be described as self-preservation, he argues the point. He knows that Lee, in all his youthful wisdom, will end up winning the argument; but he fights anyway.

It's his way of making sure he doesn't fall in love.

He does it a lot, and it always works. The only problem with it this time is that Lee wasn't looking for him to fall in love, and this time, whether by pure chance or by the influence of fate, Lee decides to comment on just how feeble Kankurou's argument is.

Kankurou isn't expecting this; Lee discovers as the other mumbles and splutters, trying to find something else to say. He learns in the awkward silence that follows that Kankurou is not only a wonderfully giving person, but a spectacularly paranoid one as well. Kankurou feels the need to plan everything that happens to him right down to what he is going to say. It's his way of making sure he doesn't rely on anyone, and when thrown off his specially designed path, Lee discovers that the boy is incredibly vulnerable.

He comments on this also.

Kankurou falls silent and stares at the ground. Finally finding his words, he whispers (almost as if the confession is a taboo) that he knows.

Lee smiles sympathetically and says no more.

* * *

The next time they talk, it is when Kankurou finds himself invited over for coffee. Gaara is away again, Lee explains, being his usual workaholic self. Kankurou gives a knowing laugh for he knows better than anyone how far Gaara will go if he wants something; but neither male can fathom why the redhead wants to give so much to the village who treated him with so much fear and resentment, they figure it's just his new form of revenge, a 'love your enemies, it pisses them off' type theory. They share a laugh over the Kazekage's numerous quirks, both silently thankful that his revenge is no longer murder, though neither admit their thankfulness out loud because Kankurou, being the wonderfully paranoid person he is; has already analyzed every aspect of this meeting, he knows where it will lead from here. 

Lee turns the conversation into dangerous waters first, mentioning how frustrating it can be with Gaara constantly working. Kankurou listens, smiles and nods. Lee tells him he is a wonderful listener, compliments him further and wonders aloud why he hasn't found anybody yet. All Kankurou can think at this point is why it had to be him who would always find himself so attracted to the untouchable, and he snaps, predicting what will happen before it does with a sense of doom about him.

Lee is not expecting this, Kankurou discovers as the other makes a small sound of surprise; but Lee is not only a spectacularly competitive person, but a wonderfully generous one as well, and he is willing to give anyone what they need, he smiles knowingly and asks why they are wasting their time then.

Kankurou was not expecting that, Lee discovers as the other gasps in shock. When their mouths collide, though, he quickly responds in an act that could only be described as desperation. Kankurou willingly gives himself just this one taste of what he wants; one taste will never be enough for a regular person, but they're ninja, and ninja don't need love, they just get lucky sometimes.

Kankurou realizes that they are one in the same, they both have personality traits that make them dominant and sometimes overbearing, they both have personality traits that are generous and self-sacrificing. The only difference is; they either let one side of their personality or the other shine through. Lee appears to wear his heart on his sleeve, but has a surprisingly strong emotional defense. Kankurou's defense is oddly weak, but he hides this fact in a flashy imitation of strength. It's all perfect symmetry…

…and in perfect symmetry to his rather masculine, falsely strong demeanor; Kankurou is surprisingly submissive in bed. Lee doesn't comment on this, as he already knows it is merely a by-product of his real nature.

It's all perfect symmetry.

Gaara, by pure chance or the by the influence of fate, is never the wiser. And they're both very, very thankful for that.

* * *

The next time Lee and Kankurou speak is at a new year's party in Konoha. Lee watches as Kankurou is charmed by someone that can only be described as his complete opposite with his loud and constantly happy-go-lucky personality… the blond in question doesn't have two sides to his personality, he's a see-what-you-get type of guy, a far cry from the person he is paying so much attention to. 

Lee comments casually on how life always seems to have a lovely symmetry to it.


End file.
